


A Prefect Union

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: Lily Evans, a prefect in her 7th year at Hogwarts, is at her wits end with James Potter's incessant bullying.She calls upon her childhood friend, Severus -  Slytherin's prefect, to work out her frustrations.**Smut Warning**





	A Prefect Union

Lily Evans was quite sure she was angry enough that her auburn hair may actually turn into a fiery flame. She’d not but two days prior asked James to employ a little more common sense and compassion for his fellow students. He was after all a 7th year; he was supposed to be a model of discipline and maturity. All in all he was supposed to be a glimpse of what traits he would carry into manhood, they were officially now of age in the wizarding community. 

But, low and behold, as she entered the dining hall of Hogwarts that morning she was rather dismayed to see a gathering of students between the tables assigned to the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Why the two houses weren’t assigned to opposite sides of the dining hall was beyond her logic; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would be a generous buffer. Not all scuffles would stop, but they’d be more limited in occurrence. She envied their quiet pleasantness on their side of the room. 

She recognized James’ scruffy mess of sandy brown hair even though he faced away from her, flanked none to her surprise by Sirius and Remus. Peter bounced around the edge of the group as if he were a desperate mascot. It was no wonder none of them had been named prefect. She’d hoped that possibly at least Remus might be nominated for the honour, but he lost out to Frank Longbottom. If Remus had earned the distinction, there might have been a small possibility that James and Sirius would have walked a slightly straighter line through their last year. But that was not proving to be the case. 

Laughter peeled out from the Gryffindors as the Slytherin’s around them looked uneasy and cross. Lily pursed her lips and headed towards them with purpose. 

“Oh, Sniverus,” James spoke so condescendingly, you’d have thought he’d forgotten Severus was in fact a prefect in his own house, “When are you ever going to learn how to feed yourself,” Lily noticed that James’ wand was out and moving. He knew better, yet here he was bullying again. Pulling her wand from the band of her skirt she flicked it, a force of air separating the small but raucous crowd. She could see now that Severus was restrained, his hands and ankles bound by a wispy, vapor and a bowl of porridge hovered near his face. 

“Maybe he needs his muggle-loving mummy to come and feed him,” Sirius chortled from James’ side. 

James’ wand seemed to be controlling the spoon that scooped the lumpy concoction towards Severus’ face. When he sealed his lips, the spoon either splattered it on his face or robes, making a horrid mess. She was sure smoke was pouring from her flared nostrils as she stomped her way to the hoard. James had gone too far, these schoolyard bully tactics ended today.

“JAMES POTTER,” Lilly barked, her cross presence did not seem to deter him as he looked at her with that crooked, handsome smile he so often used to try and win her over; his wand did not stop moving much to her clear annoyance, “You’ll stop that this instance and,” She made her seriousness unmistakable, “apologize.”

His wand stopped moving mid-air as he looked at his girlfriend, gulping as he risked being emasculated in front of his friends and a good portion of the school. 

“Apologize?! To this sniveling lump of -” He started to protest. He looked as if he’d rather rip is tongue from his mouth than utter any sort of apology.

“What? What is he James, hmm? A fellow student? A prefect? Someone sitting minding his own business like he always does just before you strut in here with your fellow band of misfits just looking for trouble, hmm? I know you all too well, James Potter, I know the brand of you and your friends.” Her voice carried well over the large stone walled hall. Other conversations had ceased, the only talk was whispers about the spectacle they were currently watching. 

“You have cost our house 100 points,” She could see the indignance drain from their faces as some of the Gryffindor house turned their annoyance towards James’ and his band of marauders, “Now...unbind him,” She enunciated taking a step towards James, “and apologize or there will be far worse consequences,” 

She knew she was surprising her house mates. Normally her person was not quite so resolute. She was more commonly rather amiable and friendly, but her boyfriend had pushed her too far. Knowing that she and Severus had been friends since she was a girl confused by her powers only made James jealous. His strategy of coping was not endearing in the slightest. 

After a brief staredown, he acquiesced, mumbling as he stowed his wand away in his open robes. 

Severus Snape looked up at Lily through the veil of his black mane, only long enough for a moment of silent thanks. He rubbed his wrist from the cruel tightness James had conjured of the restraints, not knowing where to start though in cleaning himself up. He stood and walked out of the dining hall at a brisk pace, his head hung low. He’d so hoped that being a prefect this year would change his plight with other students. It had instead installed a larger target on his back that others couldn’t seem to resist. 

“Some might call you a traitor, taking points from your own house,” Lizzie Hatchley sneered at her while barely managing to not sit directly in Sirius’ lap.

“And some would call harassment and assault unbecoming of those in the Gryffindor house,” She looked at James and his friends, then back to Lizzie, “Just as unbecoming as being an easy shag,” 

“I still expect you to apologize,” She turned towards James, ignoring the stared daggers from Lizzie. 

“Apologize, seriously? It was only a joke, you’re blowing this entirely out of proportion, Lily,” He stood with his hands on his hips, trying to minimize her authority. She was sure she’d never been more angry with him than in this moment. 

“Owlery,” She almost spat the words in his face, “You and your merry band of marauders can spend the weekend scrubbing the walls of the owlery until the are sparkling and free of any and all bird shit,” 

“W h a t?” James was surprised as his exasperated reply would suggest. There was a rise of all four retorting to her punishment, but she was unphased by their displeasure.

“We could go for an entire month of weekends,” She spoke louder over all of them, her voice echoing in the rafters, “Go ahead, tell McGonagall, I’m sure she’ sympathize with a bunch of ingrates that were assaulting another house’s prefect,”

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side over your own boyfriend’s,” James pouted, plopping down at the table now, scowling.

“Funny, I’m not sure I have a boyfriend any longer,” She was shocked by the level of snideness in her own tone, but she tilted her head back in confident defiance before spinning on her heel and walking from the dining hall with her head held high. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus watched from behind the doors as Lily exercised her appointed power of James Potter. He was relieved that she hadn’t been so smitten with James that she’d turned a blinder eye to his treatment of others. Particularly him. 

As she walked his way, he scrambled to ascend the stairs, trying to look natural when he heard her call his name. He turned, trying to look his sullen self as she marched up the stairs towards him. It wasn’t unheard of that he would garner extra attention from her for a few days after a run in with her brute of a boyfriend. The more affected he seemed, the longer she would give him her company. 

“Sev, please wait,” She hurried up the stairs, breathless as she reached him. His robes were still caked with drying porridge, he’d managed to clear his face and hair of it, though a bath may have done him well still, “I’m sorry about him, he’s just…” She looked at her childhood friend, his face ready to scoff at her newest excuse for James’ behavior. Her shoulders slumped as she knew she had none to offer, at least none that were sincere. 

“A spoiled git? An arsehole? Pick one Lily, any insult, they’ll all fit him,” He continued up the stairs and as predicted, she tailed him soon after, “I still for the life of me can’t understand what you see in that prick,”  
“Severus, I’ve told you before...I can’t explain it,” She walked quickly to keep up with the strides his long legs afforded him. 

“Sure he doesn’t dose you with some silly love potion?” he walked down side hallways, place where there wouldn’t be as many people if any, hoping to avoid any stares at his current state. 

“It’s not any potion, I should hope that you’ve taught me better than that.” She was adept in her potion studies but only with the help of his tutoring, “Where in Merlin’s name are we even going?” 

“I’m going to change and clean myself up so that it doesn’t look like I decided to wear breakfast,” he snapped, “I’d rather not be a spectacle for the entire school to mock more than they already do, so we’re going the long way to the prefects washroom.” He drawled on almost rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t be petulant with me, Sevey,” She pinched the back of his arm before stopping in front of an oddly blank wall, “What about in here?”

They both started as the wall changed, morphing and turning until and ornate wooden door stood before them. 

“The Room of Requirement!” Lily squealed clapping her hands, “I was beginning to wonder if it was just a myth,” She grabbed hold of Snape’s robe and pulled him towards it, “I bet everything you’d need is inside.” 

Just as she pulled on the door latch, they heard voices echoing down the halls. Severus recognized James’ tone straight away. 

“Aw Snivelly, you’re not off with my girl now are ya? Or did you need her to come dry your tears, Snapey?” His mob chuckled and laughed. 

“Oh! He is a right sour git, isn’t he,” Lily yanked the door open and, rather forcefully, pushed Snape inside, “Let him wonder where I am for the time being, serves him right.” She slammed the door behind them, it had to have barely closed and disappeared before the boys turned the corner. 

A bathroom appointed for royalty awaited them, a long table stood between them and a large bathtub already brimming with steaming water. There was a set of clean clothes and school robes folded neatly on it, the Slytherin patch face up. 

“I’m to take a bath? That seems,” He quieted like he did when nervous, though to most he seemed pensive in his pauses, “ odd,” 

“Here, if you don’t want to I can,” She held up her wand, “scourgify,”  
His hair tousled in the air, the soils lifting away and falling to the floor. 

“I was a little worried that spell might scrub the hair from my head.” He checked in the mirror to see his long, black locks still in place, neat and now clean. 

“I wouldn’t scrub you bald, Severus,” She scowled towards the door as they heard the murmur of the other’s voices, “I’ve just absolutely had it with him...I wish there was something I could do to get back at him.”

Severus had been waiting for such an opening, he took it quickly not giving himself a chance to contemplate further. He pressed his lips to her soft pink mouth. She stayed still from surprise, but quickly pulled back. 

“Severus!” She gasped, looking at him wild-eyed as if he’d lost his senses, “What are you playing at??”

“You said you wanted to get back at him...I can think of a few ways,” He brushed her hair back behind her shoulder, “we can achieve that.” He saw a thousand thoughts flicker in her eyes as if she were fretting every possible outcome. He knew it was her nature to overthink, overplan, overanalyze. But suddenly her eyes were clear as if her thoughts sat still for a moment. 

“This would definitely get to him…” But she didn’t kiss him back, instead her fingers undid his stained robes. She pushed it from him, his lanky form in front of her. He was glad she’d forgone robes for her skirt and sweater uniform. The skirt would be less to contend with. 

“Definitely,” His voice was slow and he broke up the word as if it were its own sentence. 

Lily initiated the next kiss, deeper this time. She loved James, but her mind had conjured up a fanciful tryst or two between her and Snape. 

“This is just a one time thing, Severus,” She made sure to state this, “I’m not breaking up with him or anything…” She watched for hurt to flash in his eyes, but saw none, "and … just so you know I don't normally do this...I don't fancy a shag with just anyone,"

"I never thought such a thing about you, Lily. I know what kind of girl you are." He eased her anxiety a bit. 

Snape knew she was destined to marry that spoiled twat, Potter. It was obvious from year one that he didn’t stand a chance at a lifetime of being at her side. He’d made his peace with that. But having a moment in time with James Potter’s girlfriend, defiling her, fucking her behind his enemies back seemed to be plenty of incentive to continue. That and he couldn’t deny that as she’d grown into a woman she’d only become more and more attractive. 

Fucking James Potter’s girlfriend, that could be the highlight of his year.

“And I understand,” He barely had the word out before her tongue was pressing between his lips, her body against his. Her hands groped him, squeezing around his crotch as his began reacting quickly to her touch. 

His hands were no more innocent, squeezing her buttocks, her breasts. He noted that if he placed his leg between hers, she grinded against his thigh. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have though he’d slipped her a lust potion. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one to have imagined such an encounter. 

Though he was lean, he picked her up easily and set her on the table next to the pile of his clothes. She seemed surprised by his strength as he plopped her on the table top. She made quick work of her sweater, quickly unbuttoning the blouse as well. Though he was perfectly motivated, he did have reservations concerning his own confidence. Instead of undressing, he knelt in front of her, rubbing the fabric of her knickers with his long, slender fingers. 

“Severus, your clothes,” She mentioned, tossing hers to the side, but quickly her head fell back as his mouth replaced his fingers. He pulled her knickers away from her slit, his tongue parting her lips, “Sssseverus….” She hissed as her body tremored. She widened her legs immediately, her hand pushing his head deeper into her sex. She was not shy to seek out pleasure, her hips moving to fuck his eager tongue. If she didn’t know better, she’d have sworn he had a serpent’s tongue. 

“Fuck...FUCK...Sevey...make me cum, love…” She begged, grinding against his face as his mouth become a devouring demon, nipping and biting at her clit. Part of him hoped the room wasn’t sound proof as he plunged two fingers into her now soaking cunt, fucking her tight hole as her thighs clamped around his ears. She writhed as she came, gasping 

“Bloody hell...where...where did you learn that…” She gasped for air as he stood, leaning back on her hands to steady herself. He saw her now for the first time topless, her tits perky, her nipples puffed and waiting. He didn’t answer her, instead slipping his still soaking wet fingers in her mouth and making her lick her own juices from them. 

“That cunt tells me exactly what it wants,” He stepped between her thighs, now untucking his shirt from his pants, “I choose to listen to it,” he unfastened the side of her skirt, unfolding it from her, pointing his wand at her drenched knickers. The seams unraveled and he easily slipped them from her, her pussy glistened with wetness, “It’s telling me it needs much more than to be fucked by a couple of fingers,” 

He shed his shirt, not as insecure as before. She sat up to kiss him as his fingers fumbled quickly at his belt, his pants. 

“Calm, yourself, Sevey,” She crooned, her hair already somewhat mussed. Sun glittered through the window panes just enough to highlight her perfectly, “you’re right...it definitely...wants...more,” She seduced him with her husky words, her hands sliding down his torso and into his open trousers. The girth in her hands surprised her as she gripped it. He gasped, his eyes showing the first signs of raw emotion. She stroked him, “Severus ...you never told me how gifted of a wizard you are,”

“That’s no charm, Lily...James may have to...engorgio...himself. But that is not necessary for me,” He stepped closer, his trousers finally falling and pooled on the floor. He pressed her back, his palm flat between her tits as he lay her flat on the table, “In fact, it very well may be too,” He slid his tip from her clit to her cunt, thrusting in suddenly as she shrieked loudly, “...big,” 

He hovered over her as he thrust again. Heavy, powerful thrusts that scooted the table across the stone floor even though it didn’t seem to move from its place. He waited between each buck of his hips, watching her pained expression as pleasure tortured her until bliss fell across her features as the weight of his thickness filled her womb completely. 

He could hear her wetness as his cock dove into her confining heat, it made him mad with lust himself to feel, hear, smell the level of arousal she produced for him. He suckled her breast while kneading the other in a rough harmony with his paced thrusts. Without warning, he straightened himself, tossing her legs over his shoulders. He grabbed her hips tightly and plunged his manhood quicker and quicker inside of her quivering pussy. 

She felt robbed of sound now, a pressure building in her loins that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles were white. Her tits bounced in a violent sway as his eyes focused on his shaft, shining with her slick cum as he watched an orgasm grip her lovely form. 

She was perfection even nude. Not a part of her was even remotely out of place. He felt like punishing her for it, fucking her so completely that she’d never feel fully clean again. He slowed only to let her catch her breath as she gasped on the table, sweat dampening the edges of her fiery mane as it splayed across the wood. 

He let her legs wrap around his hips as he pushed into her deeper, grinding the coarseness of his dark bush against her throbbing clit, demanding another release from her as she tried desperately to fuck him back even as she was pinned against the table. 

“Harder, Severus,” She gasped, “Bugger me harder…” he felt the need to pick her up from the table, his shaft never leaving her aching pussy as he walked around the table. His cock did dislodge from her for a moment as he sat her down. Bending her over the edge of the surface, he kicked her legs open wider as he again invaded her sex with a devestating prowess. He watched the way her backside jiggled each time it smacked against his pelvis, he bit the tip of his tongue to keep from calling out too audible as her pussy coated his cock in a fresh wave of wetness. His bollocks ached as he clenched his muscles, desperate to last longer as he dug his fingers into her shoulders.  
“Severus…” She whimpered out, “Sop...stop stop...please,” She begged for a reprieve. He halted, removing himself from her slowly as he grew concerned that his size may be indeed too large. She instead patted the table top, “My turn to do some work…” 

She climbed atop him, the table perfectly wide enough for her to kneel on either side of his hips, sinking herself on to him as she fucked him. 

“Lily,” He whispered, his hands sliding up her form as she fluidly rode him, “You are exquisite,” he held her tits tightly in his grasp as she fucked him harder, his hips moving to match her pace and force. Lily enthusiastically pleasured herself at his euphoric expense. 

“Sevey, I’m going to cum again...be a naughty boy and cum with me…” She ran her hand down the front of her body, quickly flicking her fingers across her swollen clit. He let go of the release he’d been stalling and it churned into a bubbling swell quickly. 

“Lily...Lily...I’m cumming…” He gripped her hips, his voice raspy with a gasping energy.

“Oh yes...yes, Sevey! I feel you, love,” She sank on him as deep as possible as she pressed her clit into his pelvis, grinding with a shattering, final release. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Dressing was slightly awkward as the two friends now knew the other far more intimately than either had ever thought. She could still hear James’ voice in the hallway, slipping on her mended knickers as her womb, protected by a blocking charm, was still full of Snape’s cum. 

"That was incredible, Sev…" she fixed her hair in the mirror, watching his reflection buttoning his clean shirt. She had to grin as he smirked a rare smile.

"I agree," he pulled on his clean robes, "Before you say anything else...I know you love that Potter, but if you ever feel the need to get back at him again...you know where to find me," her blushing cheeks told him he very well may have other opportunities.

He knew he couldn't have her as his own, but there was a part of him that was pleased he could fulfill a desire of her's that James Potter could not. Maybe that could be enough for Severus Snape.

She left out of a side door that had appeared, allowing her exit without detection. He left through the main door though, the marauders staring him down. He did not feel fear or worry, his spine straight with confidence. James called them back when they began to approach. Something about they way Snape's eyes made contact with his and the peculiar smirk her wore made Jame feel uneasy. He couldn't pinpoint it, but for now he backed down. 

He could hold his head high without looking over his shoulder for once. He found himself amused that later James may be licking Snape's cum out of his girlfriend's pussy.

James Potter a cuckold, now there's something Snape never thought he'd say.


End file.
